


Happy Birthday, my beloved

by Disaster_Sins (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Phichit is the birthday boy, Post-Canon, Really it's just fluff, Some sexual suggestions, no hamsters were harmed, yuuri is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_Sins
Summary: It's Phichit's birthday, with Chris home for the season all he wants is to spend a day with his boyfriend. This is just pure fluff and adorable beans.





	Happy Birthday, my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for jeneeness-shorterwongstan-chan on tumblr; my friend chrissi-giacometti requested it.
> 
> I was supposed to uplaod it on the 23rd. I am so sorry that i'm late!
> 
> Unbetaed

Gentle hands were running over his back, smoothing the warm and pliant skin. Phichit hummed as he was slowly pulled from a rather restful sleep; his hand reaching out and touching a familiar purring thing.  Renji, His love’s Ragdoll cat. Those hands stopped on his shoulders, soon feeling the weight on his back shift and lean down; lips soon kissed his cheek. “Good morning  _ Mon amour. _ ” Came a deep tone, filled with adoration and love. Those hands picked up again massaging the smaller man’s shoulders. 

Phichit finally opened his eyes, turning his head to the side and looking up at his lover. “Mmm, Good morning.” He breathed, his smile growing on his lips. Phichit wrapped his arms around the massive cat and pulled it close. Renji meowed before settling back down, giving Phichit the chance to bury his face into the cat’s massive body. Smiling brightly as he listened to the purrs from the cat. “I hope you’re spoiling me today.” Phichit commented with an amused smile, looking back at the other and gave a tiny mewl as Chris kissed down his neck and shoulders.

“Of course.” Came Chris’ reply, “It’s your birthday after all.” He soon pulled away, slowly taking the blanket off of him. “What do you want to eat baby And no, my ass isn’t a meal.” He laughed softly amused as Phichit gave a tiny grumble of irritation. “Now now, Mon Amour; If you’re good later; I’ll let you eat me out.” Christophe teased, watching the man he loved. Getting up, the Swiss gave a languid stretch, arching his back and giving a soft groan. 

Phichit hummed and let Renji go, rolling onto his back and looking at the other. “I’d love some waffles.” He commented, soon dragging himself to a sitting position and giving a lopsided smile. “Since it’s my birthday, does that mean we can stay inside all day and just relax? I’d rather not go to the rink and deal with people.” He laughed, sitting up against the headboard. Phichit never expected to end up with Chris, He never expected to fall in love with the lovable man. Yuuri had Victor, and He had Chris. Sometimes love is funny that way, you end up with people that you never expect. 

“Mmm, I think I can manage waffles.” Chris reached down, opening the drawer and pulling out a silver crown. It seemed fitting that Phichit have this after all, It also may have been a drunken buy on Party City’s website. Chris turned around on the bed, placing the crown a bit crooked on the man’s hair. Phichit’s black hair was a stark contrast to the silver, “Perfect.” Christophe announced as he got to his feet and kissed the man's forehead. “Now, Stay in bed. Relax with Renji while I acquire some waffles for us.” 

“Chris.” Phichit whined playfully, although his minor protests were ignored as the taller man left the bedroom. Phichit gave a pout, his hand finding Renji; He did blink with the other placed a crown on his head, his cheeks turning a light pink as a reaction. Well, he didn’t mind the crown, but uhh… He didn’t expect that. Phichit grabbed his phone and unlocked it; turning off the alarm. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted a message from Yuuri, opening the message Phichit chuckled. Makkachin was wearing a little birthday hat and smiling to the camera. The message underneath was ‘ _ Happy Birthday, Phichit. When you’re in Hasetsu, don’t forget to visit us _ .’. Yuuri was always the thoughtful one, even if their shenanigans were infamous during their college days.

He hummed as he replied to the message ‘ _ Who knows Yuuri. I may forget who you are by the time you visit Bangkok. ;) and Thanks. I woke up to Chris giving me a back massage and a purring cat, What else can a man ask for?’ _ Phichit gave a fond smile and put his phone down, focusing on their room while there were clanks and general clangs in the kitchen. “You know Renji. If your dad asked me to be his? I wouldn’t mind. He already means so much to me.” Phichit looked towards the white furball, the cat was looking up at him with a tilted head. “Apparently there is love on the ice. I mean; look at Victor and Yuuri. They are perfect for eachother. Me and Chris? Your father is a sexual man and I’m a prankster that knows way too much about hamsters… I wonder if you would get along with them. I use to have three of them back in college.” He was babbling but it obviously didn’t phase him enough. 

Phichit’s phone gave a notification chirp, the man pulled it up and gave a loud laugh; knowing that it was all too true. ‘ _ Hamsters. Knowing you, you would want 5 of them. _ ’ Was Yuuri’s reply. The skater knew Phichit way too well for that matter. The Thai skater carefully got up, even when Chris had told him not to. His hips were sore but in a satisfying way; Chris could go for a few rounds. When that man did it always left Phichit a puddle of satisfied man. Walking to the closet, Phichit pulled out a white robe; throwing it over his body and tying a loose knot in the center. His bare feet plodded against the hardwood floors, making quick strides to the open kitchen. 

He sat himself on the bar stool near the island, a hand coming up to rest against his chin and the marble. Chris was clad in black briefs that hide nothing underneath that tight fabric. Phichit waited for the other to turn around; he wasn’t exactly quiet but Chris was oddly focused while making breakfast for them. “Even after a year off of the ice; you still have a beautiful ass.” Phichit let a playful smile grow on his face, amused at the little jolt of surprise that came from Chris. 

Christophe turned around, raising a blonde brow to the other. “I feel like I should be insulted by that compliment.” He managed a pout before walking over and kissing the smaller man, his lips were soft and easy against the other. “I’ll let it slide this time.” He chuckled, easily scooping up the smaller man in his arms. It earned him a laugh and arms around his shoulders. “Only for you Mon Amour.” Christophe gently pressed their foreheads together, shifting his weight on each leg. “You know, You’re the only man that was able to crack my habit of coming on the ice. I guess all those rounds before a competition helped.” Chris teased.

Phichit could only laugh and hide his face; his crown becoming lopsided on his head with the movement. “Oh? You sure it wasn’t my love that broke that streak. At least the ice isn’t as wet as it use to be, especially after our first season.” He chuckled and ran his fingers through the other’s hair in a fond gesture. “You’ve made me a very happy man. I get to come home to a wonderful boyfriend who treats me like a prince. A cat who loves me and always want snuggles.” He gave a hum and kissed Chris’ forehead. “You know what would make it complete?” 

“What would that be my prince?” Chris inquired, placing Phichit on a nearby counter and tending to the waffles in their waffle maker. He reached up, pulling out two plates and placing two waffles on each. One was loaded with Nutella and strawberries, the other was banana and blueberries. Christophe grabbed two glasses and poured some Orange juice into each clear glass. 

“Hamsters. Why don’t we add hamsters to our little family. I was thinking five… maybe six.” Phichit commented, leaning back on his arms and watching the other with an amused look on his face. His comment earned him a warm laugh and a very loving smile from the other. He preened under Chris’ gaze as the other came close again. Placing the Nutella and strawberry waffles beside him. 

“Hamsters huh? Why don’t we settle for four? We can get a fifth one if you get onto the podium at the GPF.” Chris bargained, kissing the other man again before turning around to grab his own plate and drink. Christophe leaned against the Island, he was content with the family that he had made here. Knowing him though, he would absolutely give in to Phichit’s puppy-dog eyes if the Thai skater used that dirty tactic. 

“Hmm… Alright. One hamster if I win bronze, Two hamsters if I win silver, and Three hamsters if I win gold.” He gave a nod of his head before his middle was wrapped in a warm embrace. His lips were occupied with Christophe’s once again. Tan arms snaked their way around the taller man’s neck as the other pressed their foreheads together. 

“You’ve got a deal.” Chris murmured, placing another quick kiss on the others lips before drawing away. “And Phi?”

“Yes?” 

“Happy Birthday  _ Amour _ .” 

Phichit smiled and kissed the man’s nose. “Thank you baby. I love you.”


End file.
